


Your Enemies Will Die By Your Light, Hunters

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: The Galra killed off the Alteans first for a reason.





	Your Enemies Will Die By Your Light, Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted some glowing aliens so here you go!
> 
> This was meant to be short like 1k but my brain said fuck no bitch

The darkness was suffocating, even with the dim blue accent lights that ran along the bottom of the walls through the hallways. Footsteps of two Galra soldiers sounded out within the empty hallways, loud and unnerving.

Both were nervous, hands shaking and breaths coming out uneven. The cool air of the castle causing chills to run down their spines.

Their eyes glowed a dim yellow, barely blinking even when cold sweat ran down their faces.

Steps sounded in the dark down one end of the long hallway they were walking in and both jumped, blasters firing. They stopped moments later when their comes came to life, the voice of their commander filling their ears.

"What the quiznak is going on?! Unit 2 what's your status?" Their commander all but growled out, causing the two to wince.

"There's someone else here."

"Idiots, of course there is! We're looking for the paladins of Voltron! Find them and bring them in!" He yelled.

Both of them, more scared of what the commander could do than any footsteps in the dark, readied their blasters and pressed forwards to where the footsteps were last heard, the darkness swallowing them.

***

"Why are we sitting here doing nothing when Lance and Allura are out there with those soldiers running about?" Pidge whispered, even if there was no need, they were in the most secure part of the castle hidden from enemy eyes. But for how long no one could say with certainty.

Shiro stood off to the side, arms crossed as he stood next to Coran, who answered Pidge's question a moment later.

"I assure you Pidge that Lance and Allura are perfectly capable of handling this situation on their own." Coran said, too cheerily for anyone to be reassured by.

"How can you be so sure?" Hunk spoke up from where he was fiddling with some gadget Pidge had given him earlier on. A distraction from the tense situation they had somehow found themselves in.

Keith stood off to the side on the floor, back leaning against the wall. The young Galra's ears twitched at the conversation, worry eating at the pit of his stomach, yellow eyes glowing dimly in the dark, the small amount of light playing off the shine of the fur that ran thin around his eyes.

"We Alteans have a little evolutionary trick up our sleeve as you humans call it! Very effective indeed!" He said proudly. Looking a bit too happy given the fact that the castle was currently overrun and taken over by a Galran commander and the soldiers that were placed under his command. They had holed themselves up in one of the lower and more secure rooms in the bowels of the ship, Lance and Allura staying behind for whatever reason. And no matter how much the others pleaded they stood fast in their decision to deal with this on their own. To prevent the paladins from trying anything stupid they had locked the room from the outside to ensure their safety.

"And what exactly is that?" Shiro asked, tone betraying the questioning curiosity that was left off his face.

"Well you see..."

***

The soldiers walked down the hall where they had first heard the steps, a bit more terrified than they had been before. But then again hearing whispers in the dark would terrify anyone. Especially on a ship as old as this one.

They seemed to echo off the walls, incoherent and sounding every bit of sinister.

Footsteps sounded behind them and they turned to shine their light down the hall, by the time they processed there was no one there footsteps- fast and hurried - sounded behind them where they had been previously.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" One of them yelled, lights pointing down the hall until it focused one a figure standing just out of range of the light.

"Surrender yourself to the Galran Empire or be taken prisoner!" One of them yelled, the other standing at the ready.

Long silver hair glittered prettily from the light, color rendered blue from the accent lights below.

Princess Allura raised her hands in surrender, fingers curled into lax fists.

"Turn around! Now!"

"I'd rather not."

"This is your last warning!"

Allura sighed but complied nonetheless, mouth pressed in a thin line and eyes closed against the bright light. Even with the bright wash of the light a pink hue could be seen salmon around her mouth and some blue both on and around her eyes, her cheek marks glowing faintly.

"Why are her eyes like that?" One whispered to the other, jumping when she answered.

"Because my brother's messy with his kills and I'd rather not see that."

"Wha-"

Gunfire sounded and the lights that had been on the blasters where moving erratically. Two screams were cut short in quick succession, the sound of two bodies hitting the floor prompting silence until Allura opened her eyes, which glowed a bright blue.

"You need to learn some manners and finesse with your kills Lance, you can't be sloppy like this all the time." As she spoke a bright pink glow escaped from her mouth. Teeth with sharp fangs glowed pink and looked as if they were made of glass played across her mouth in rich shines and hues.

Her hands now by her sides, we're now washed with a pink glow, her nails once dull now sharpened claws. So sharp they threatened to rip through her royal garb.

Lance wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before answering, his skin coming back darker than before. "They're taken care of aren't they?" Teeth glowing a glassy blue just like his sibling, eyes and cheek marks glowing a soft blue as well.

"Do you know how hard it is to clean out blood from the castle's floors?"

"Oh please, you throw some Dreutic acid on it and you're fine." He said nonchalantly, waving it off as he followed his sister down to the main control room where the commander and his soldiers had claimed.

"That's not the point, you need to learn how to kill most effectively without leaving a trail." She admonished, shaking her head at him.

"Whatever you say Princess, let's just hurry up and get this over with, Hunk said he'd try and make cookies today so we need the main auxiliary power on to be able to do that "

"Is that...an earth food?" Allura questioned, looking puzzled.

"Yeah! He says it's really good, they're pretty much like Furivan pastries but with little candy things like from Orjerco market stalls. You know the little candies they sell during the festival."

"Oh...sounds interesting." Allura said slowly, a look of distaste and confusion on her face. How could something like that even taste remotely edible?

***

Everyone startled at the sound of gunfire, Pidge waking up with a start from where she had fallen asleep at Hunk's side.

"What was that?" Hunk asked, sitting up a little straighter as everyone looked around, like they could pinpoint the exact location of the far off and muffled sounds.

"Hmm, seems like Lance and Allura are taking care of our current problem, and quite well given how quick the noise died down." Coran answered, his eyes peering into the dark above I'm like everyone else.

"Dude this is like the movie Aliens." Pidge exclaimed.

"Why did you have to remind me of that? I was perfectly fine before you mentioned that movie." Hunk said, both of his hands on the side of his face as he rocked freely, causing Pidge to lose balance and fall behind him.

"What's Aliens?" Keith asked, curious and a bit puzzled as to why humans would just name something after a group of random aliens.

Pidge's eyes "Oh you're in for a ride, okay well first..."

***

They made it to the control room with little to no discrepancies, any Galra that got in the way quickly disposed of. Allura reminding Lance of the importance of a clean kill while Lance more or less brushed it off. Soldiers of the Galran Empire didn't deserve a quick death in his opinion, but he understood her meaning behind it even if he didn't want to follow through with her advice.

A few well aimed punches took care of the only door standing in the way of taking their castle and childhood home back, and it bent under their combined strength like nothing.

Anticipating the gunfire was easy enough, taking them out would be a piece of cake. A kick of what was left of the door into the crowd of soldiers was enough to send them scattering every which way, a group of them hit head on.

Using that as a distraction made it almost too easy to take them all out, leaving just the commander in the middle of the slew of slain soldiers kept under his command.

He wouldn't let these Alteans know how terrified he really was, although he expected they already knew, if their grins were anything to go by.

"Thank you for the toys commander, it was quite nice to stretch out the fangs and claws for a bit, even if it was to easy to dispatch of your men. Honestly if these are the best that Zarkon has to offer I'm already disappointed." Allura mused, both her and Lance walking closer, flanking him on both sides. Their eyes glowed with the added adrenaline of the other kills, claws itching at their sides.

"Wha...What are you?"

They froze, eyes glowing and peering into his very soul, or so it felt.

"Funny, I would've thought that Zarkon would have clarified as to why you and others under his command were ordered to eliminate Alteans on the spot. And why it was seen as first priority. I guess we're nothing more than myths now hm?" Allura said, voice monotone and blank, her head tilting to the side. Something of which unnerved the commander greatly.

Even then he readied his stance into a fighting position, he want going to let some glow in the dark Alteans get in the way of his prize of lions and Zarkon's praise.

The siblings grin grew wider and without a moment to spare they charged.

***

Keith was getting impatient, ears twitching and tail harshly going back and forth across the ground. Causing a sound of swishing to sound through the room.

"Dude, I know you're worried about your boyfriend and all but could you cut it out? That sound's getting on my nerves." Pidge said, looking lazily from where she was perched laid across Hunk's shoulders like a scarf.

Keith simply bared his teeth at the human girl who remained unphased by his actions and stilled his tail, clenching his hands and opening them, repeating the action to relieve any tension in his muscles. The gnawing of worry in his gut grew even with the reassurance that both the Princess and Lance would be fine on their own like they were.

A judge of someone's foot against his hip caught his attention from where he was seated on the floor. He looked up to see Shiro, the man's eyes warm and thoughtful.

"They're going to be okay Keith, have a little faith okay?" Shiro said, watching Keith to gauge his reaction.

"We're talking about the same Lance that nearly drop kicked Pidge's computer out of reflex when it beeped angrily at him right?" Keith said sourly, just a tinge of worry edged in his voice still.

"Okay as far as computers go we have to be concerned, but Coran practically raised those two, if he says they can handle themselves then we have to trust his judgment." Shiro finished, watching Keith as the Galra bit his lip, mulling over what the older had just said.

Shiro left him to his own thoughts, joining Coran to talk about what to do next or if he had any plan for if Lance and Allura didn't come back to get them. Coran reassured him that there was nothing to worry about, Lance and Allura would come back safe and sound in no time at all.

Keith really hoped so.

***

Lance was breathing heavily, the cut at his side flaring up in sharp pains with each breath. He was hunched over Allura's frame, blood escaping from her temple and breaths shallow.

Apparently they had underestimated him, though not by much. The commander was covered in bleeding lacerations and bruises, blood staining his armor a deeper purple than usual.

"You are nothing, weak and pathetic, I'm ashamed to say I was almost afraid of you both at the beginning. But now I see you weren't worth the energy it's going to take to kill you both."

Lance glared at him, blood running down his temple and into his left eye. He had to squint to see at this point, his teeth bared and jaw clenched in anger.

"And after I'm done I'll kill your friends and that traitorous half breed . How dare he betray the empire after all Zarkon did for him!" He growled, grabbing his blade and limping towards them.

"And he dares consort with the enemy too! Does he know no shame?" He spat, blood dripping down his lips, eyes glowing and figure looming. Lance clenched his teeth, fangs gleaming in the dark as he listened, blue claws digging into the metal floor beneath him like it was nothing more than dirt.

"I'll take care of you first, maybe I'll take your head for a trophy- He limped closer - "And show that half breed traitor scum what's become of his pet."

A flash of blue, a choked gurgle, and a loud thud signaled this commander's death. Lance stood over his body, ripping the bloody shard of metal from its flesh and blood home before plunging it back into the bloody flesh, repeating it over and over and over again.

When his boiling anger had finally tapered off to wisps of steam he stopped, muscles in his arms burning with the movements. His lungs burned as he sucked in gasps of air, drops of something wet hitting his clasped hands.

When did he start crying?

***

Allura woke up slowly, wincing as she sat up. A hand she placed at her temple came back darkened with blood and she looked around, eyes landing on her brother not far from her, hunched over and back shaking.

With slow movements she crawled over to him, hands leaving back dark prints that faded the farther she went. "Lance...are you okay?" Allura asked, placing her cleaner hand on the middle of his back.

In a whirl of movement she had an armful of a shaking Lance, his hands gripped into the folds of her dress.

Allura didn't say a thing, letting her younger brother cry into her embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, glowing eyes dimming a bit as the adrenaline from the fight previous left her veins. Her eyes landed on the mangled and broken body of what was once the commander. Cuts so deep into flesh the bones had all but shattered. Her eyes crossed over to the floor, seeing the dug out hole that lurched up from where Lance had pulled it up.

She hugged him closer.

***

The paladins startled as the door opened with a hiss, Princess Allura appearing the doorway as a shadow. Her appearance was immaculate, although she was wearing a different outfit that they remembered before.

"Is it safe now?" Shiro asked, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith all looking at her for an answer anxiously.

"Yes, the soldiers and their commander have been dealt with accordingly." She promised, smiling at the relieved looks on their faces.

"Where's Lance?" Keith asked, eyes wide with worry.

Allura smiled softly at his obvious concern. "Lance is fine, he just needed a shower and some rest, he'll join the lot of you shortly if he feels up it." She answered them, leading the paladins along with Shiro and Coran out into the dining area. Coran immediately made a beeline for the kitchen, Hunk hurriedly following him with a nervous look on his face.

Shiro stood to the side conversing with Allura while Pidge sat in on of the chairs, fiddling with her newest gadget.

Keith slipped out from view, going down hallway after hallway until he reached Lance's room. With a soft knock he waited patiently, slipping inside when he heard Lance's voice tell him to enter.

The prince was wrapped in his bed sheets in the middle of his large bed, a lump under the blanket facing away from Keith. He approached slowly until he reached the edge, ears flattening in surprise when he was pulled into warm, welcoming arms and manhandled until Lance was situated comfortably on his chest, face buried in the Galra's neck comfortably.

Keith didn't protest the movement he was just...confused by it? Although he really shouldn't have been by now.

He took a deep breath, smelling Lance's shampoo and body wash lingering on his still warm skin. And...

"Are you bleeding?" Keith asked puzzled, grabbing Lance's face in his hands to look at him. The first thing he noticed was just how blue everything was. His markings, eyes and from what he could see in the gap of his teeth they all glowed a soft blue color, like lights within a lantern if he were to compare them.

"Been awhile since had my fangs out." Lance mumbled, his gums still sore from earlier.

Keith held his face more gingerly after hearing that, poking his fingers around to move his lips out of the way and look at his colored glass like teeth. They seemed to glow from the inside out in different shades of blue, all vibrant and bright like some of the stars he's viewed on a few missions both in the empire and with Voltron.

He hummed, lips settling in a stern line at the sight of Lance's gums, which looked swollen and red at and around his canines.

"You need to put some ice on that." He muttered, stopping in his examination of the new sets of fangs his boyfriend apparently had.

"You don't seem surprised." Lance said quietly, clearly expecting a different reaction than pure nonchalance.

"Coran filled us in on how Alteans can apparently glow in the dark. Besides, I have fangs too remember?" Keith showcased his own set of fangs briefly, letting Lance touch a sharp one with a careful blue claw before pulling back.

"Yeah I guess, but you don't light up like a Marvarian Hiphyl." Lance laid his head back in the crook of Keith's neck, sniffing softly.

"What's wrong? Do I smell?" Keith asked.

Lance shook his head, "No, you smell just fine kitty."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that, I'm not some earthling fur ball." Keith muttered.

"I don't know, it does fit. Small, Moody, hissing balls of fur, warm and soft as cotton balls whatever those are, it's pretty accurate." Lance explained.

"How are you going to compare me to something you've never seen?" Keith questioned curiously. Lance shrugged settling back down, content with leaving the question unanswered.

Keith stopped his questioning for now, planning to bring it up the next day anyway as he settled down, licking a stripe across Lance's face and hair in his own version of a goodnight kiss before he sought out sleep. Only to have something lick up his cheek and side of his face in return. Upon opening his eyes it happened again and...okay.

Apparently Alteans tongues were long and tapered, similar to a lizard without the forked tip. And they also glowed as well to match their cheek mark colors.

Lance continued his actions of "grooming" so to speak, eyes closed and sleepy like even as he laved over Keith's cheek like a cat would her kitten. Keith probably would have said something if the feeling didn't bring back warm memories of a mother long gone on quiet nights when he had woken from a nightmare, his grooming sessions a soothing balm on his fear stricken mind.

Purrs rumbled up from his chest and left his throat in guttural type growls that rolled off his lips like warm streams in spring. His eyes fluttered shut as the gentle ministrations continued and easily enough sleep engulfed him in fond warm dreams of memories past.

 


End file.
